


The Three Bad Boys

by Queen_Drexie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack, M/M, Murder, warnings inside!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Three boys go on a killing spree, killing their elder siblings. And... they smoke. Contains boys' love!





	The Three Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: 
> 
> This is a WORK OF FICTION.  
> The following content contains women being beaten, minors smoking, and graphic violence.  
> If you are NOT comfortable with the following, please leave now.  
> Please DO NOT attempt what you see here at home. If you have a smoking addiction, please seek help from a doctor.  
> Thank you.

Jack Han and John Lockefort were best friends, going back to when they were six years old. They dated for a small bit, but realized they were better off as friends; fast forward to a few months later, John's new boyfriend Spike O'Riley came and they became a chummy trio. They were on the boys' night out in Miami when they thought of the idea: murder their older siblings.

Jack and John hated how they were the fourth child in their families; they had three elder siblings ahead of them. Spike wanted to join in, just for the fun of it.

Their first hit was with Jack's elder sisters, starting with the middle sister, Ai. She was a big crybaby with black braids; when Jack sent her a fake breakup text from her boyfriend, the poor twenty-one-year-girl cried. She stood outside of the Han house when Jack ran her over with a Mercedes-Benz. Spike went after Chen, the athletic sister with a black ponytail. Chen's screams were short-lived when the fourteen-year-old covered her mouth and shoved his katana into her heart. John went after the eldest sister, Mei, who was a student Nurse and had black long hair. When she came into her room to study, John tackled her from the closet dressed as the Grim Reaper. Mei fought against him, but John stabbed her with a real scythe.

The three boys celebrated outside, John and Spike making out as Jack sucked on a hookah pipe. Jack's brown eyes dilated, popping the pipe from his mouth as he cried out.

Their second target was John's older brothers. Even under the effect of the hookah smoke, John felt zero remorse. He grabbed a bat wrapped with wire and placed on a black vest and red scarf, cosplaying as Negan. He beat his older, blonde and blue-eyed brother, Damien to the ground, letting his blood spill on the kitchen floor. Damien's twin brother Sean came in, but before he could look, John slapped him with the bat, making him bleed from his eyes. The green haired goth boy laughed, licking their blood off the floor. Alexander came in too, but Spike stabbed him through the back, covering his mouth. John bent down and kissed his brunette brother's lips. The seventeen-year-old's brown eyes snapped shut, falling to his demise.

Jack burst through the door, completely stoned, as his brown eyes were red, holding a bag of weed in his hands. "Yo, bros, I got this from my neighbor!" he laughed, holding it up to them.

The three boys went up to John's room and smoked it. They hit a little pothole though, coming out of John's room. John's parents Mr. and Mrs. Lockefort were mourning over their dead boys. The three didn't want to assassinate them, but they had to. Spike slit their throats as if they were loaves of bread.

"I feel sorry for them, dude," Spike said to his boyfriend.

"It's okay baby," John said, kissing his boyfriend's lips. "My dad was a grumpy fart anyway."

Their last target was Spike's brother, Jaden. Spike looked at his brother with contempt. Jaden was the cool one, he got to wield guns and stop bad guys, all Spike has ever done is get kidnapped by those same baddies.

Jaden was reading a book on the couch, as the three boys stood behind a wall. Spike unsheathed his katana and stabbed his brother in the back, making Jaden scream. Spike stabbed him a few more times laughing as John and Jack smoked some of the leftover weed.

The three boys left the house.

And with John coming from a wealthy family, he got them a Jeep. The three boys laughed, riding around and around, just under the influence of the things they smoked off. Jack would've turned the Jeep around if they had not heard a toy sing behind them. It was a tiger toy playing with symbols.

"Hey, that looks like my two-year-old brother Marcello's—" Spike would've finished that sentence if it were not for the Jeep exploding. There was a freaking bomb in the tiger toy!

Little blonde and green-eyed Marcello was laughing, patting some sand on the ground. His nanny was right by, patting his head.

"Big bro go boom, boom!" he chanted. And the Jeep burned like a huge bonfire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I read a few months ago; I'll be sure to post some of my other original work here soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
